(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
When an image forming apparatus having functions of a copier, a printer, and so forth is installed in an environment, such as an office, and is shared by plural users, user registration to the image forming apparatus may be requested. For example, in a case of restricting utilization of functions of an image forming apparatus, an authentication process regarding the image forming apparatus is performed for users, and unauthenticated users are restricted from utilizing the functions.
When an authentication process is performed by an image forming apparatus, a user inputs their authentication information, e.g., the user ID and the password, to the image forming apparatus.
A user may access various web services from an image forming apparatus via a communication channel, such as a network, and utilize the web services by using the image forming apparatus. For example, web services are provided which involve the copy function and the scan function of an image forming apparatus. When such web services are utilized with an image forming apparatus, an authentication process regarding the web services has to be performed from the image forming apparatus.